Tsukishima Hana
Tsukishima Hana is the main protagonist of the manga series Worst, a member of the Umehoshi Family and resident of Room 5. He is Suzuran All-Boys High School's first generation leader and the boss of the Hana-Gumi , who is infamous for becoming the first person to ever unite the hellish delinquent school Suzuran as one faction. Hana came to the city from a small town and won Suzuran's First Year War. He shocked people when he declared that he wanted to become the leader of Suzuran, because Suzuran has never had one man lead the entire school before. Hana saw his role as the boss of Suzuran High as similar to that of a Fire Fighter, seeing it as his duty to make sure the small flames of conflict don't break out into blazing inferno's of all out War. Stating that lighting fires are easy, but putting them out takes a heck of alot of work, and it's the boss's job to do so. The only man known to fight on par with the Demon King Guriko, Hana is an extremely strong fighter, who's strength is usually underestimated because of his friendly nature and lack of intimidation, always asking his opponents not to hold any grudges before they fight. He has a unique charisma about him that draws people to his side who wish to follow him, especially the students at Suzuran High and by Hanaki Guriko's own admission Hana is the only man fit to rule Suzuran because men of his caliber are hard to come by in today's world. He'd fight, bleed and cry for anyone. The Fourth owner of the 'Bullshit' Buckle secretly passed down by Harumichi Bouya, when Hana graduated he passed on the buckle to Tetsuwan Tsutomu. One of the seven men who traveled to Machida Tokyo to finish the war against The Manji Empire's Manji 7, Hana easily defeated the Odaken Group's Shibaki Masami. At the conclusion of the battle against the Manji 7, the Kuzugami Group's Bisuko goes to Toarushi to challenge him. Hana ultimately ends up losing to Bisuko, but regardless they'd become friends. After graduating Suzuran, Hana plans to move back to the Mountains to help out his grandfather, who at some point hurt his leg while Hana was in school. According to Hana this means he'll go back to fighting Bears and wild Boars. History 'Before Joining Suzuran' When he was a child, a landslide destroyed his house killing his parents and his beloved dog. By some miracle, Hana was the only survivor and later moved to live with his grandmother in the countryside. Years later, he would move to Toarushi city to attend highschool. Upon arriving, he became the 5th and last member of the Umehoshi household. One of Hana's housemates, Sakota, suggested the housemates fight each other to decide who the elder brother would be. Meanwhile, Hana resolves a conflict with his housemate Tora, who pulled a switchblade on Sakota, after Sakota insulted him. Afterwards, Hana then suggested that if he beat Sakota there would be no elder brother and that they would all be equals. To everyone's surprise Hana defeated Sakota and the day after their fight, Sakota apologised to Tora. 'Freshmen Year' 'Freshmen War' Hana was one of sixteen freshmen that decided to take part in the freshmen war. He defeated Katsuhiro in the first round to advance. He confronted Amachi after he broke Ozaki arm and beat up Butcher. Hana told Amchi they would fight at another time. After the first round concluded Amachi defeated everyone except Hana and Yaita (who got food poisoning). Hana fought Amachi and defeated him with one punch to everyone and his own surprise. Hana became the freshmen war champion after defeating Amachi. The day after, he met with the leaders of Suzuran. Butcher asked him to join which he respectfully declined, he told Hideyoshi that he will protect the school which he loves very much, then he met with Zetton on the roof. After a brief talk (and exchange of attacks) Zetton told Hana if he wanted to be the top he would have to fight one man. Hanaki Guriko. Knowing Hana isnt the type to start conflict, Zetton told Hana that this man was pure evil, easily swayed Hana left the rooftop filled with anger to find Guriko. He runs into Guriko's right hand man Kurosawa Kazumitsu mistaking him for Guriko, Hana attacks him just after the real Guriko arrives. Realizing that this was the real Guriko, Hana challenged him and ended up losing to Guriko's head kick. 'War with Housen' A fight between some Suzuran and Housen sophmores went down in an alleyway, and as a result Hideyoshi's closest friend Masa was attacked with a 2x4. Upon hearing the news, Suzuran's Mad Dog wouldn't stay quiet. Hideyoshi quickly exacted his revenge by beating 7 of Housen's guys (including the punk that snuck Masa) with a iron pipe. Housen head King Joe wasn't about to stay quiet either. The very next day the he ordered the Moonlight Brothers and his officers to take out several Suzuran top Dogs. Mitsunobu and Mitsuyoshi would take Iwashiro Gunji. Katsutoshi's target was Yonezaki. Mashima and Miura were were to take out Kurosawa and find Guriko's whereabouts. And Ujiie with Housen's Killer Corps stayed near the station to ambush any Suzuran students that showed up. Zetton was to be left to him. On their way to school Hana and Sakota stumbled upon Mashima and Miura ganging up on Kurosawa. They immediately jumped in to help him. They took out all the Housen students jumping Kurosawa and Hana ko'd Mashima with a counter uppercut. Sakota took Miura out with one shot as well. The war had begun. The two schools battle in the streets of the town for 3 days while Hana battled a cold. It was decided that to avoid cops the two schools would meet up in the Monsters forest. There would be 5 on one v one matches, as per Nakajima Shinsuke who was brought in to be the witness of the fights, request. 1 Freshman, 2 Sophmores, and 2 Seniors. Hana was picked as the freshamn for Suzuran and he was up against Matsuo, much to Mitsumasa's despair, Hana showed his strength to everyone there by finishing the fight in one punch much to Housens surprise. After Hideyoshi and King Joe's long an grueling battle, an all out brawl took place between the schools. It was then that Hana and Mitsumasa promised to meet once again here in this forest and have thier own one on one. 'Enter Chiharu' A little ways after the war with Housen, Hana once again found himself in a potential war zone in Toarushi. Zeniya Family prospect Ogawa Chiharu had come to the town at the request of his uncle Dosuken and was under the protection of The Front of Armament. Chiharu had engaged in small skirmishes with both Housen at a Library and Umehoshi Households, Sakota and Takumi Fujishiro. Hana met Chiharu while walking with Renji and Sakota to meet up with Takumi. Housen leaders Mitsumasa, Matsuo, and Ootani Ken had arrvied at the scene looking to get revenge on the Zeniya man. Soon after the Fronts Murata Shougo, Kim Hyongan, and Nara Akira had come to protect Chiharu from getting into any more trouble with the people of the town. Finally Kawada 2nd's Sera showed up and semi-coincidentally, many of the future leaders of Toarushi had all been in one location. After everyone was properly informed of the situation, it was decided that Chiharu would fight the strongest of this town future heads. To Chiraru's surprise, all eyes look upon Hana. Like many he didnt think Hana was anything special. After losing to hana in a battle of strength his perspective was changed. Later the two of them would fight one on one in the park near the Umehoshi house. Hana was once again victorious in a hard fought battle after he landing his signature uppercut. Sakota remarked that Hana had grown stronger since their fight in the same park earlire that year. Chiharu left home to Osaka the next day. 'Fighting the Jet Black Scorpion' Later in Hana's freshman year The Jet Black Scorpions had put a target on Suzuran. JBS had attacked both Butcher faction and Hana's close friend Renji and one of thier officers abused on one of Guriko's many girlfriends. It became a four way Match between the Hana-Gumi, the Butcher Faction(who had a traitor in its mist), the Harada Faction led by Harada Tokio, and Guriko and his friend Kurosawa. Hana teamed up with housemate Takumi to find and destroy the ones responsible for Renji's injuries. Hana and his team (Sakota, Yaita, Ozaki, Takumi, Katsuhiro, and Yamaguchi Zenjirou form Kurosaki Industrial) fought 28 JBS members who had 2x4's and steel pipes. After taking them all out, Hana convinced their leader Tahara Tomiko to fight him one on one. He easily defeated him with a judo throw rendering him unconcious. Hana had gotten his revenge. The other Suzuran parties succesfully handled their situations as well leaving the Jet Black Scorpions to disappear for the time being. 'Sophmore Year' 'Hana-Gumi vs The FBI' In the first week of his sophmore year Hana met Tetsuwan Tsutomu, that years first year war winner, and his friends Nakamura Ginji, Akaike Yuuji, Ayoama Kouji, and Pudding coincedentally (although the 5 freshman were following their future leader) while helping a women in labor get to a hospital. Unknown to Hana, Guriko and Kurosawa had convinced the freshman to follow Hana and join his Hana-Gumi the day prior. Butcher and his factions Vice-Head Fukamachi Keita decided Hana would eventually be the man to completely dominate Suzuran under one banner, but they didn't intend to sit back and let him. That wouldn't be the "Suzuran Way". So one day as the rain came down outside they attacked new found members of the Hana-Gumi Akaji, Aoji, and Daizen. An attack on Ginji and Pudding was thwarted by Yaita and Sakota. With this a Suzuran Civil War had begun. A meeting in the Gym would settle the dispute. Hana insisted on going alone and forced Daizen to see things his way with strong words (as well as smashing his and Sakota's heads together which will be a consistent occurence as the manga continues). Ignoring Hana's wishes Renji still gathered the men and waited outside the gym and walked in after Butcher struck Hana to the ground. Hana and Butcher talked about the future of Hana-Gumi and the potential for betrayals as well as unwanted fights. Eventually a reluctant Hana agreed to fight Butcher one on one. It was an epic fight, a battle of wills where neither side would budge an inch. But Hana understood that in each of Butchers fists, he was telling him things that could not be said in words. What the soul of Suzran was. Eventually Hana's specialty, the Upper caught Butcher in the jaw and Butcher crumbled as he fell to the ground. After the fight the instead of merging the FBI with the Hana-Gumi, only Asai Takahiko was taken as a link between the two parties. From that day forward their were no more incidents between the Hana-Gumi and the FBI. The FBI became a shadow force for the Hana-Gumi and were a great strength for them going forward. 'To the Promised Forest' In the middle of the summer Hana was walking with Sakota once again, when he he was approached by Tsukimoto Mitsumasa. To Hana's dismay, Sakota grabbed Mitsumasa aggressively in order to see what he wanted. He shouted at his friend to be polite to his important visitor. Hana told Sakota to go on without him to dinner as he had more pressing matters to take care of. Hana and Mitsumasa headed to the Monsters Forest, like they said they would during the Suzuran vs Housen fight which occuried at the same place. A fight of this caliber needed an impartial 3rd party witness so the Housen Head got Murata Shougo to oversee their bout. Shougo considered it an honor to do so. The fight was quick and skillful. Mitsumasa's straight right hand was blocked. Then Hana threw a looping right hook which his opponent dodged. Mitsumasa kicked Hana's left leg and then threw a potentially devastating high kick. Hana barely dodged it setting up his famous right uppercut. The Upper landed cleanly on Mitsumasa's chin and the fight was over. To his credit Mitsumasa is so far the only man to take Hana's uppercut and remain conscious. 'A Little Devil and his Scar faced friend' After hearing about Suzuran's Hana Tsukishima from his friend Yamaguchi Ranmaru, Yurikawa South sophmore Sakurada Asao (Abo) came to Toarushi to fight him. Abo is famous in his own right for challenging Guriko 3 times, as well as being a strong fighter even though he is very short. After running into and knocking out both Yaita and Katsuhiro, Abo had Tora find Hana and bring him to a nearby park. Unlike most Abo was able to see Hana was a capable fighter at first glance. Hana was able to do the same. The two then started fighting. Abo landed his short boomerang hook on Hana's jaw but Hana reacted and tilted his head in order to lessen the damage. Hana got up and the two continued to fight. After a quick exchange of hard shots (mostly blocked), Abo once again threw his Boomerang right. This time Hana duked underneath it and unleashed his KO punch, the uppercut. Abo dodged it but fell to the ground. Knowing the end result of taking one of those deadly upps, Abo called time out. Out of fear Abo uncharacteristcly ran away, leaving his jacket and his friend Akiyama behind. Hana was shocked but in the end went home with Tora. He wouldnt see Abo again until his senior year. A short while after his fight with Abo, Hana was met by Abo's close friend Sera Naoki. Sera had lost to Hisashi Amachi about a month ago. He had come by to see the difference in strength between the two although he didnt tell Hana this. After a quirk surprise skirmish in which Sera was dropped to the floor and bloodied by a straight right hook, Sera began to laugh realizing Hana was a fighter out of his league. 'Reunion at the Warehouse and 2 Unexpected Challengers' Upon coming across the location of the Amachi Army hideout and that its main officers were there jumping the Housen's main brass, Hana and his Hana-Gumi sprung into action. After taking out the warehouse doors with a full double drop kick, Hana was ready to finally settle the score with the town reigning nuisance and his rival Hisashi Amachi. Approached by Gaga, Hana is attacked with a surprise left hook. Ducking underneath it, he drops Gaga with his own left hook, calling him a svage in the process. Hana then fails to remember Muroto Koumei who he met on the bridge on his way to the 27th Class graduation. Rather than having an all out war, Hana insists that the 2 factions duke it out there and then. Suddenly the cops come (after being called there by Miura who betrayed Housen) and the showdown is postponed. Hana tells Amachi that he'll be coming for him, and when he does he'll be coming alone. The next day back at Suzuran, Hana pleads with his team that he should go out and search for Amachi alone. Convinced by some strong sentimental words from his dear friend Renji, Hana agrees to let them flush Amachi out. Later that day Hana is approached by Daizen. He told Hana about the agreement he made with Guriko to follow him if he felt Hana was worthy, but that he didnt feel comfortable following him without first seeing the difference in their strength. Hana agrees to battle his kouhai and defeats him soundly in the Suzuran Gymnasium. From that point forward, Daizen was an official member of the Hana-Gumi. That very night as his Hana-Gumi officers fought with the Amachi Army, Hana was challenged once again. This time by housemate and consiligere of the Hana-Gumi, Mutou Renji. Stating that he felt he was no match for Hana back when the freshman champ fought Sakota, Renji still felt obligated as a man of Suzuran to fight Hana. Relectant to fight a close friend Hana tried convince Renji otherwise. He was immediately struck down by Renji's right hook. After that the two fought and Hana once again was victorious. Renji told Hana to never hold back when fighting a man house come at him with pride. 'Tora Kidnapped' While the Amachi Army was getting attacked by Housen from the West, Suzuran from the East, and having multiple internal conflicts after Koumei and Gaga as well as Zenmei and the twins were defeated, their strategist Daitou Takashi took it upon himself to take the Hana-Gumi general out. Gathering about 20 men he had Tominaga Toranosuke, housemate and Hana's closest friend kidnapped. Upon hearing the news from Tora's friend Ayumi (the one who gave Sakota his scar) and calling the number Daitou gave him, Hana headed to the sports ground. But not before borrowing a large red staff from Mari-nee to use as a weapon. On his way there he was stopped by Hanaki Guriko and offered a ride (in another man's car). Hana proceeded to take out almost all of the goons Daitou had assembled. Guriko watched and was impressed with Hana's incredible stamina. Sakota and Yaita arrived and the 3 remaining goons ran way. Then Amachi appeared. Amachi ko'd 2 of the 3 run away goons then Daitou as he was trying to tell Amachi to retreat. Then Renji, Ranmaru, and Asai came warning everyone that the cops would be there shortly. They agreed to have their showdown 3 days from then, 3pm at the Gokoku Shrine. As Amachi left Hana lectured him that if he continued to treat his comrades in this way they would betray and leave him. Amachi ignored him and walked away in the rain. 'Battle in the Snow' The day before his showdown with Amachi, Hana met with Sera Naoki once again. Sera told Hana about Amachi's dark past. Sera believe it was up to Hana to make Amachi open his eyes and escape the dark path he was heading toward. Although everyone in the town was told the fight would take place in the Gokoku Shrine, Renji orchestrated it to be held at the Monster's Forest to ensure that Amachi was not attacked before the fight took place. Similarly to Sera, renji told Hana to send Amachi flying 300 meters and force him to change his perspective on life. Hana simply said, "Leave it to me". Then the Hana-Gumi left their boss alone as Amachi came be himself for the fight. The two stood their without a word. Amachi threw the first punch which Hana dodged. Then a high left kick which Hana blocked. Hana retalitated with a straigh left which Amachi dodged as well. Finally Hana landed the first punch of the fight, an right hook that sent Amachi to the ground. Hana said he would teach Amachi what it feels like to be alive to which he replied "You're Dead!" The two continued to fight in the snow for a long while as the Hana-Gumi as well as Murata Shougo, Takumi Fujishiro, and Ogawa Chiharu (who had come to town from Osaka to see Hana fight) watched the battle. Battered and bloody, the two still fought harder and harder. After slamming Amachi to the ground. Amachi after struggling to get up, charged at Hana as Hana attempted to throw his patented Right Uppercut. Amachi quickly headbutted Hana cleanly dropping the bald sophmore to the floor. Amachi procceded to stomp Hana while he was on the ground. Over and over he kicked and stomped until he himself fell out of fatigue. Amachi thought he had won. Screaming out with all the energy he had left to the on lookers that he was indeed victorious. Unknown to Amachi however, Hana was still conscious. After calling Amachi by his orginal name (Kimishima), Hana grabbed the early celebrator and told him about his own unfortunate past. A landslide had killed his parents and his beloved dog Daifuku. By some miracle he survived and unlike him Hana lived his life happily. Hana screamed that there was no way he would lose to a self-pitying pissant snot-nossed coward like Amachi, pushed the albino away and unleashed the Right Uppercut. It landing perfectly on Amachi's jaw and sent him flying. Hana had won. He sat there and watched Amachi as he layed there knocked out in the snow. After the fight, Hana told Sakota that he regretted the fact that he forgot to tell Amachi not to hold a grudge. 'Senior Year' 'Pawns and the Legacy Left Behind' In the spring between his Sophmore and Senior year, Hana met Sajima Yousuke and gave him his autograph. Little did Hana know that he had just met next years freshman champion. Upon winning Suzuran's first year war Sajima and his close friend Monnai Naoto convinced the other big name freshman that he triumphed over (Moriken, Utagawa Tomonori, and Nakano Chuuta) to join the Hana-Gumi. After meeting with Daizen and Sakota, the freshman met with their new leader on top of the schools roof. While walking with Sajima, Hana's new personal bodyguard, Hana met Murata Shougo and Armament prospect Todohara Goukin (Todokin). After leaving the hot-blooded future big names, Shougo and Hana talked about the potential of the two of them battling. Hana didn't want to fight Shougo for it would put Takumi, his close friend and roomate aswell as the Vice-Head of the Front, in a diffcult situation. Shougo understood Hana's proposal but said he couldn't promise that they wouldn't fight after seeing Hana fight against Mitsumasa which got Shougo's blood pumping. The two starred each other down, then smiled while agreeing not to lose until they met one another again. After the Freshman's joined the Hana-Gumi, there was only one big hurlde left between Hana and dominance over Suzuran. That hurlde was the Iba-Gumi led by Iba Akio and Sakai Keiichi. These two men and the underclassmen that worship them are the small number of Suzuran students that make up the Iba-Gumi. They were content with letting Hana become Suzuran's first Boss but extremely reluctant to join the Hana-Gumi, at least not until the "Legacy left behind by the previous generation" was taken care of. That Legacy was the recently held back Demon King, Hanaki Guriko. The two strongest men in Suzuran met one day after school. Guriko told Hana on the roof that if he ever felt he was in his way, that he should come for him no "holds barred." Soon after his meeting with Guriko Hana met another Suzuran Senpai, Zetton who was out for a jog. Zetton noticed the Bullshit Buckle (left) that had been passed down to him from his own Senpai (and Crows Protaganist) Bouya Harumichi. Zetton told Hana that he needed not to be the strongest man but the greatest man to achieve his goal of being Suzuran's first boss. On the Roof once again, Hana called all his senior leaders for a meeting. He announced his decision to challenge Guriko one on one. Although Hana didn't feel he could win, he felt it was his responsibilty and obligation to do so. Unknown to Hana, Iba was listening in on the announcement as well. That afternoon Hana came to Guriko's door and challenged him to a fight the next day, after class, in the gymnasium. 'Hana vs the Demon King Round 2' Every delinquent in Suzuran (except Tora) gathered in the gymnasium to see Hana fight Guriko as news of the incoming battle spread throughout town. The towns Big names such as Amachi, Sera, Abo and Takumi for were forced to speculate until the outcome was revealed. Hana sat patiently with his Hana-Gumi waiting for his opponent. The Demon King snuck through the back as bet were being paced on the bout. After placing 10,000 yen on himself he struck Hana with a chair from behind. He repeatedly hit Hana with the chair then kicked him and told him that "This is a REAL fight!" Guriko then continued his assault until Hana seemed unconscious as all of Suzuran watched in awe and anger. Just as Guriko went to collect his winnings, The Hana-Gumi head rose tall and bloodied. Still ready and roaring for the fight, Guriko told Hana he was first underclassman to command his respect. Then the true fight began. Hana dashed in with a straight left which was dodged and followed with a strong right that was shoulder blocked. Guriko retalitated with a right hook that Hana dipped underneath and counter with a right hook of his own. Rocking Guriko on the jaw with the first clean shot of the fight. The blow sent the Demon King flying into some Suzuran bystanders. At the sight of blood, Guriko rampaged on the students until Hana drew his attention back to the fight at hand. Guriko charged Hana and threw a wide right hook that Hana countered with a right hook to the body and hook up top. Guri-Yan came back with his own threw piece combo to both Hana's head and body. The two brawlers traded shot for shot in the middle of the gym as everyone watched shocked thats someone could really fight the Demon King toe-to-toe. After dodging a downward right from Guriko, Hana decided to unleash the uppercut. With all his might Hana swung upward into Guriko's chin. The KO shot just barely missed, grazing and cutting Guriko's chin open. Guriko stepped back and countered with his own signature move. His high kick dropped Hana straight to the ground. The pride of the Hana-Gumi willed himself back up to continue but the fight was rapidly nearing it's end as the Demon King was already mid-air and about to land the finishing blow. Guriko drop kicked Hana straight out of the Gym and into the street, knocking Hana out completely. Ten days after the fight, Hana met with Iba and Sekaii himself on Suzuran's rooftop. He told them about a dream he had about his dead parents and Daifuku while he was recovering from the fight as well as battling a fever for 3 days. He then showed them the new scar that Guriko's chair attack caused. Iba told Hana he too was willing to join Hana in his cause. They told Hana about how after the fight Guriko lectured the students who watched the fight, saying that Hana was the only man worthy to rule Suzuran regardless of whether the won or lost because he was the kind of person who would fight for any of them wholeheartedly as well as sheed tears of brotherhood by their side. Hana was touched by Guriko's words and with that speech, Hana became Suzuran's first Boss. Iba warned Hana that enemies were all around them with Housen, Rindow, The Front of Armament and others. Hana asked Iba if they were truly enemies, saying that they all live in the same town and share the same air so he figured they are all on the same side. Enemies or not rumor spread throughout town that Hana had become Suzuran's first Head. 'Battle with The Manji Empire' While the rain came pouring down Suzuran's new head met Ebisu Kouichi (Bisuko) in a bathroom in Toarushi. Hana was stuck in a stall without any toilet paper. The Manji man (who had been in town in search of T.F.O.A hideout to bring fellow Manji 7 head Hiruma Yuushi with him) helped him out. Hana loaned Bisuko his umbrella (that he borrowed from Mary-nee) to repay the good deed. Hana did not know that the Front along with their allies the EMOD were at war with The Manji Empire. Soon he, Suzuran, and all of Toarushi would be also. A short time after his meeting with Bisuko, Hana was asked by Takumi to meet with him and Shougo of the Armament and Mitsumasa of Housen. At the meeting the two school heads were asked by the Shougo, Takumi, and Kuniyoshi from the EMOD to help them do battle with the Manji Empire. Hana agreed immediately. The next day the Manji 7 sent the 12 groups underneath them to Toarushi to raze the town to the ground. The Kamishiro Group led by Shiino Fuminao, the Enomoto Group led by Hama Toshio, and the Buryuu led by Karashima Jun all arrived at Suzuran's door were the met by the entire school for crows. Realizing their obvious defeat, Karashima insisted he fight the Schools head and strongest man after taking out both Akaji and Aoji with one shot a piece. Sakota and Daizen step forward to challenge him, and eventually Hana appeared. Karashima was reluctant to accept Hana as the schools boss but after some convincing words by Sajima about Suzuran's history, Hana's status as well as a look around the school, he was intrigued by Hana's supposed strength. The fight was hard fought for as long as it lasted, leaving both men bloodied. Hana commented that Karashima was indeed strong, but a strength commonly found in his school as well as his town. As Karashima struggled with Hana's endurance and stamina, he was eventually lifted up into the air and slammned into the ground ending the fight. Sakota and Daizen defeated the Shiino and Hama as the Manji groups were crushed by the forces of the town. The defeat at the hands of Suzuran marked the complete annihilation of the teams the Manji 7 sent to dominate the town under their banner. As the Manji 7 met to discuss their next move against Toarushi, Hana along with Mistumasa, Shougo, Sera, Muneharu, and Abo (and later Amachi) snuck into Tokyo to deal with the Manji Empire once and for all. A 7 on 7 battle to indicate the winner of this War. Hana fought first. His opponent was Shibaki Masami leader if the Odaken Group. After failing on a back flip attempt (causing a nosebleed), Hana and Shibaki shook hands and agreed not to hold any grudges. Shibaki (like Karashima) was surprised at Hana's fighting ability. The two went blow for blow until Hana ducked underneath a Shibaki left hook and threw his uppercut. Shibaki was laid out on the floor and taken outside atter the shot. Hana put thr Toarushi team up 1-0 and watched the rest of the fights as they unfoulded. After Shougo's defeat at the hands of Bisuko, Hana decided that the two groups should end the war with a bout of Rock-Paper-Siccors. Hiruma would be the victor and despite Hana's win, Toarushi was the loser of this 7 on 7 battle. After the fighting was done the group from the town (excluding Amachi) took an Armament car back home. Just before he could leave Bisuko approached Hana saying he would return the umbrella as a subliminal message for fight. Hana, once Mitsumasa made him realize what it was, agreed saying he'd be waiting for him. 'Fire Fighters and Bisuko' After Murata Shougo retired from the Front of Armament, the generational shift began once again. While Hana was walking with Tora they spoke of their friend Ayumi and their old Senpai Zetton who had recently passed the entrance exams for a university in Tohoku. After an anecdote about Zetton's workout failures, Hana the two saw Housen's Mitsumasa. Hana and Mitsumasa discussed Shougo's retirement and the rumored upcoming war between their schools while playing basketball. Regardless of the advantage Suzuran currently had over Housen, Hana said he would never do that. He views his postion as Boss in the same sense of a Fire Fighter as opposed to a Conqueror. Hana told Mitsumasa that "Lighting fire'ss is easy... but putting them out is takes a heck of alot of work! And its the Boss's job to do that!" Mitsumasa simply smirked in response. Not long after that Mitsumasa left, telling Hana "Until we meet again" in similar fashion to Shougo who disappeared to Osaka. Mitsumasa wasn't the only big name Hana would see this day. After his talk with the Housen Head, Hana saw a lost Bisuko who had come to town to return the umbrella Hana borrowed him. Bisuko told Hana that he didn't come to Toarushi to fight Hana. He just wanted to see Hana one more time before he graduated. The two talked about what they would do after they graduated high school. Hana told him he was gonna go back to the mountains were he came from to help his grandfather who hurt his leg. Bisuko intrigued by Hana's apparent upbringing decided to come visit him in the mountains. After a small lull the two decided to fight anyway, saying they just had to know which of them was stronger. After Bisuko used Hana's patented pre fight phrase "No Hard Feelings," the two charged at each other. 'Suzuran Graduation' After his fight and defeat to Bisuko, Hana met with the Demon King just before the schools 29th Graduation. Guriko heard about Hana's loss and half jokingly asked if he wanted him to avenge his defeat. Hana refused as he and Bisuko now consider each other friends. (Although its very unlikely Hana would have agreed to send Guriko after him regardless) Later that day at the Graduation Ceremony, a huge fight broke out between the Suzuran Seniors. Once Guriko was struck in the head with a chair all hell broke loose. All Suzuran Seniors, save Tora, could be seen fighting their final fight as delinquents. From Sakota, to Renji, to Iba, to Ozaki, to Yaita, to Katsuhiro were all seen letting their blood rush to their fists one last time. Boss Hana however, was seen laughing away as his time at Suzuran had come to an end. After Graduation, Hana and his roomates say their emotional farewell's to the Umehoshi Brothers for taking care of them over the last 3 years. Personal Despite the tragic incident of his childhood, Hana tries to live his life to the fullest, which he stated that he does so for his deceased parents and beloved dog. He is seen with a smile on his face most of the time and is always cheerful. However, when the situations call for, he can become extremely serious. Hana is shown to be the most well-mannered character in the CrowsxWorst universe. He shows utmost respect to his everyone. He is more than willing to help others and cares deeply for his friends. Fighting Prowess & Strength Being the first and only boss of Suzuran, Hana is one of the strongest characters in the Worst universe. The following facts and incidents can be used as measurements for his strength: - He is the only man who can fight on par with Guriko, the undefeated and strongest man of the town, and almost defeated him if Hana's last uppercut hit its target. - Has lost only two fights, one in his first year and one in his third, both against Hanaki Guriko. - Defeated most top dogs in the series. - Easily overpowered most of his opponents, usually with one punch. - Have been shown to be able to fend off against multiple opponents simultaneously without much effort. - Hana is shown to have extraordinarily perfect physical conditioning: strength, speed, stamina, reflexes and martial arts skills. - Abo, who is well-known for challenging Guriko 3 times, ran away with fear in his first encounter with Hana. - Every morning Hana goes for a 40-60 km jog. He is one of the very few characters who is shown to train on a daily basis, thus illustrating his vast improvements throughout the series. - Hana survived a bear attack in his youth and apparently has the scars to prove it. Signature & Finishing move Judo throw.jpg|Judo Throw Drop Kick.jpg|Drop Kick Uppercut.jpg|Uppercut Major Battles *Hana Tsukishima vs. Mizunuma and Thugs *Hana Tsukishima vs. Sakota Takefumi *Hana Tsukishima vs. Mutsuhito Katsuhiro *Hana Tsukishima vs. Tomohiro Yumita *Hana Tsukishima vs. Hisashi Amachi 1 *Hana Tsukishima vs. Zetton *Hana Tsukishima vs. Kurosawa *Hana Tsukishima vs. Hanaki Guriko 1 *Hana Tsukishima and Sakota vs. Housen goons and Mashima and Miura *Hana Tsukishima vs. Matsuo Daisuke *Hana Tsukishima vs. Housen goons during the War *Hana Tsukishima vs. Ogawa Chiharu *Hana Tsukishima vs. Tahara Tomiko and Jet Black Scorpion thugs *Hana Tsukishima vs. Muroto Komei *Hana Tsukishima vs. Butcher *Hana Tsukishima vs. Tsukimoto Mistumasa *Hana Tsukishima vs. Abo *Hana Tsukishima vs. Sera Naoki *Hana Tsukishima vs. Daizen Tsutomu *Hana Tsukishima vs. Amachi Army *Hana Tsukishima vs. Hisashi Amachi 2 *Hana Tsukishima vs. Hanaki Guriko 2 *Hana Tsukishima vs. Karashima Jun *Hana Tsukishima vs. Shibaki Masami *Hana Tsukishima vs. Bisuko Category:Characters Category:History Category:Major Battles